Freedom
by Zelgadis55
Summary: "The weight that came from years of responsibility and dedication simply melted away, leaving Leo feeling good. Leaving him feeling light and free." After saving the life of a mysterious old man, Leo is given a reward that may not be as good as it sounds. AU universe with elements of 2k3 and IDW. Response to sampsonknight's Madness challenge. Thoughts, comments and concrit welcomed
1. The Fall

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Warnings: Dark Story! Non-detailed Violence and Raph's mouth needs more soap.

Summary: "The weight that came from years of responsibility and dedication simply melted away, leaving Leo feeling good. Leaving him feeling light and _free_." After saving the life of a mysterious old man, Leo is given a reward that may not be as good as it sounds. AU universe with elements of 2k3 and IDW. Response to Sampsonknight's Madness challenge on Deviant Art. Thoughts, comments and concrit welcomed.

A/N: This story is completely written and will be a 3 parter. The cover artwork will not fit on this site but you can find a link to it on my profile.

About the Madness:

It's happening, a madness like no other... consuming, twisting our lovable turtles! Dragging them into the pits of darkness, changing their roles, giving them new meanings, not in a good way! The cause is truly unknown, other then this... this symbol!  
What is it?  
Where did it come from?  
Why is it corrupting the turtles in every universe?

* * *

 **Freedom**

Ch 1

The Fall

Leonardo blanched as loud, mocking laughter echoed throughout the lair. It was immediately followed by angry shouts and girlish screams. Leo closed his eyes in exasperation, took a deep breath and readjusted his stance.

"Leonardo, you must focus."

"Yes Sensei, I'm sorry." Leo opened his eyes and restarted the new kata he was practising under Master Splinter's watchful eye. He didn't usually have trouble blocking out the noise of his brothers but it had been a long, busy week, he was tired and he had so much to catch up on.

Splinter watched, not entirely unsympathetic but he knew how much Leonardo had wanted this in the first place. "Just another hour, my son, then you may go."

Leonardo didn't respond, just concentrated like his sensei expected.

" _Get back here, you damned..._ "

"Nuh uh, gotta catch me first, Raphie," Michelangelo taunted laughing and Leo could almost hear the wink in his voice.

Leo suppressed a sigh, he really was just so tired. He loved training and spending time with his father but sometimes... sometimes he just wished he could join his brothers for some fun also.

But, he couldn't.

If he admitted what he occasionally wanted, he'd never hear the end of it from Michelangelo. Donatello would probably start trying to test him for signs of alien influence or something and Raphael... Raph would just use it against him. He'd take advantage and simply walk all over him, disrespecting his leadership all the more and even outright ignoring him. If Leo couldn't maintain control over himself, then how the shell could he ever hope to maintain control over his brothers, especially out in the field?

The laughter, shouts and teasing continued while Leo trained. He shunted the unruly sounds to the back of his mind, relegating it to mere background noise not unlike the creaking and burbling of liquid through the old pipes around their home as he concentrated on his lesson. Eventually, it stopped but only when a shout of joy from his usually quieter brother echoed instead.

Curiosity filled him and he heard Mikey yelling out to Donnie, asking what happened. Leo again pushed away the distracting sounds, ignoring his brother's excited reply. He needed to finish this extra lesson that he had asked for. He couldn't afford to play around like they could. He wasn't obsessed like for a time in the past but that still didn't mean he had time for fun and games like they so obviously did.

Leo swallowed back his traitorous thoughts and concentrated on his lesson, before Master Splinter could reprimand him once more.

-:-

Sometime later as Leo finished his rushed shower, he heard Mikey calling everyone for dinner.

"Hope you don't mind, bros but I just ordered take out tonight," Mikey announced cheerfully.

Leo raised his brow ridges as he slid into his seat, "I thought you were planning on actually cooking tonight? We've had take out for the last four nights running."

Mikey laughed nervously and stole a glance at Raph, "Uh, yeah, about that... I got caught up and didn't have time. I'll definitely cook tomorrow night."

Leo sighed, "Something healthy, okay? Much as I love pizza like the next turtle, I really feel we need to eat better more often."

Baulking slightly at the word 'healthy', Mikey regardless nodded his agreement.

Soon, dinner was over and Splinter and Raph stood, going their separate ways.

Mikey stared anxiously at Leo, "Dude, we still on for patrol tonight?"

"Of course we are, Mikey," Leo replied in surprise. "Why would you even ask such a thing?"

"Well dude, you're looking really exhausted so I thought... maybe you wanted some relaxation time instead?"

"He's right, Leo," Donnie spoke up, concern filling his features. "You've been pushing yourself extremely hard of late. You really could use some down time."

"And instead let Mikey expend his energy within the lair?" Leo asked with an amused dig.

"I see your point," Donnie chuckled lightly.

"Hey! I'm not _that_ bad!" Mikey retorted good naturedly.

"If you say so, Mike." Leo's tone clearly suggested otherwise while Donnie pretended to choke on his coffee.

"I thought you dudes cared!" Mikey pouted playfully. "Anyway Leo, my point is you gotta learn to relax, have some fun for once!"

"Like you do?" Leo asked dryly, fiddling with the edge of his yet to be cleaned up plate.

Mikey grinned at Leo broadly, "Sure, why not!"

"I rather think I can antagonise Raph easily enough without resorting to teasing and tormenting him." Leo gave Mikey his patented unimpressed look.

"Ah but the difference is bro, you do it in anger, I do it in fun," Mikey explained with a laugh. "Raphie might try to kill or pummel me at the time but he comes away relaxed in the end, dude."

"Except for when you take things too far, Mikey," Donnie helpfully pointed out and Mikey sent him a mock glare.

"Dude, I thought you were on _my_ side!"

"Only when it suits me," Donnie said mildly, smiling with light amusement. He then turned to look seriously at Leo. "Maybe you should stay home tonight? The three of us will be fine together. Raph might even invite Casey."

Leo shook his head firmly, the thought of such an idea twisting at his insides, "No, sorry but I have a feeling that we need to stick together tonight."

-:-

The night's patrol proved to be another busy one, which considering the full moon came as no surprise. The four ninja had just easily beaten back a group of drunk thugs who'd been trying to accost a helpless old man. Leonardo watched as his brothers bound energetically up the side of the nearby building. He was about to follow when a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder, startling him. He turned, eyes wide, worried that maybe he really was too tired to be out here. After all, he hadn't sensed a thing!

Standing and smiling ominously behind Leo was the man they had saved just minutes ago. Leo had assumed he was long gone; he'd certainly disappeared fast enough once his attackers were distracted but no, here he was, calm, creepy smile fixed in place and seriously giving Leo the heebie-jeebies. He was immediately grateful Mikey was already halfway up the building; if this human creeped Leo out so badly, he definitely didn't want to know how his brother would react. Observing the man a moment more, Leonardo realised it was the eyes. There was an almost crazy glint shining within.

Leo nodded in polite acknowledgement and turned to leap up after his brothers but the man suddenly spoke, making the turtle pause and turn again, frowning in consternation.

"You saved me," the eerie human nodded, "a reward, I think."

Leo wasn't quite sure how to react, all he knew was he didn't want anything this person had to offer. His instincts started screaming at him to get away, that there was safety in numbers but for some bizarre reason, his legs didn't want to respond.

"Fearless?" Raph's voice bellowed from the rooftop.

That seemed to jolt Leo out of whatever it was as he glanced up above, "I'm coming, Raph!" he called. Leo tried to turn away and to his immense relief, found he was able. He quickly glanced back to the person who had grabbed his attention, "A reward is unnecessary, we were only doing what was right."

Smiling balefully, the disturbing man caught Leo's gaze once more and Leo swallowed, suddenly finding himself unable to move his feet again.

"You're so tired, Leonardo. I can grant you your innermost desire."

"My only desire is to keep my brothers safe," Leo quickly responded, disconcerted by the fact this disquieting person somehow knew his name. He tore his gaze away and looked back to the sky above before trying once more to leave. The off-putting voice stopped him again.

"Your desire is to be free, Leonardo. You can both keep them safe and be free. Freedom from your inhibitions will achieve that." The man paused, satisfied that he had Leo's attention anew.

Leo shook his head determinately, "I... no... I can't have both. I've got to..." Leonardo's voice fell away and his eyes widened. Unable to tear his eyes away, Leo stared in dread as the person in front of him seemed to draw a strange, glowing symbol into the air. Even though it was extremely dark in the alley and the symbol itself glowed blackly, it still shone like a blinding beacon to Leonardo and he was completely riveted to the spot.

The strange, chilling man seemed to blow upon it and Leo watched helplessly as the hideous symbol lurched drunkenly towards him before suddenly washing over him. Leonardo flinched but the only thing he felt was a kind of strange cleansing. He blinked. The person had vanished the moment the glow had hit him.

Leo closed his eyes and shook his head, trying desperately to shake the odd feeling that filled him. Strangely, it felt as though a heavy burden had been lifted from his soul. The pain, the fears and the years of always holding back just floated away. Life had been hard for his family for as long as Leo could remember, filled with cold, dark and hunger for many years, eased only when Donatello learnt to play with the ever dangerous electricity. The duty of keeping his brothers together and safe when they were too young, tired, hungry or sick to help Master Splinter scavenge for food and supplies; of missing out on his own childhood... The weight that came from years of responsibility simply melted away, leaving Leo feeling good. Leaving him feeling light and _free_.

Leonardo smiled contentedly and breathed deep.

"Leo?" a voice spoke from aside him and Leo turned, opening his eyes to see his brothers standing there, looking at him full of concern.

"Are you okay?"

"What were you doin'?"

"What happened?"

"Why didn't you follow us up?"

Leonardo laughed with abandon. He really couldn't remember _ever_ feeling even half as good as he did right now. "It's okay, guys. I was just talking to..." He paused, looking around with slight confusion. There had just been someone here minutes ago, he was certain of it...

… But he couldn't visualise them. He couldn't remember them. Leo frowned. The last thing he clearly recalled was being about to follow his brothers back to the roof but he couldn't shake the impression something had happened. Something important.

Leo continued to look all around him, around the alley but he could see nothing and somehow, he knew he should be more concerned but he suddenly realised. He didn't care. He was _free_ and whatever had just happened really did not even matter in the slightest.

He straightened and smiled gently at Raph, Donnie and Mikey. "Come on, let's go home."

" _What?_ " Raph all but exploded. "We've only been out here about an hour or so Leo, an' it's been busy! There's too many whack bags needin' dealin' with and you just wanna go home?"

Leo blinked, surprised at the outburst. "Of course I do, Raph. It's not our responsibility to keep people safe. Let the police actually do their jobs for once."

"It's not our _what_?" Raph snapped in disbelief. "Since when does the great Leonardo not claim responsibility for everythin'?"

"Technically, Leo is right," Donnie said calmly, "it's not our responsibility but..."

"But helping people is right!" Mikey interjected stubbornly. "We can't just stand by, we're heroes!"

Raph snorted derisively, "You read way too many comic books. We ain't heroes, we're ninja and we do ugly things to protect people who can't protect themselves but that also means we can't just stand by on a night like this!" he added, turning back to Leonardo.

"Yes, we can. We're free to chose, Raph," Leo insisted. "We don't need to be out here risking our own lives and safety. I'm tired. I'm over working myself to exhaustion for people who will never care about us or be grateful. It's time for us to go home." With that, Leo practically ran up the side of the building and started towards home, gratified to hear his brothers following him, albeit with one grumbling bitterly all the way.

-:-

The next morning, Leo blinked away sleep when his bedroom door was all but thrown open from the outside.

"Leo?" Mikey tentatively called. "Are you okay, bro?"

He pushed himself to a seated position and smiled peacefully at his normally hyper brother, "I'm fine Mikey, why?"

"Well, normally you would have been up for at least two hours by now. It's time for training so Master Splinter sent me to get you." Mikey walked towards Leo's bed, concerned by the fact Leo was still in it, "If you're sick or something it's okay, I'll tell Sensei and send Donnie to check on you."

"Honestly Mikey, I'm fine, really." Leo reassured gently. "I just need a break from pushing myself so hard."

"Okay... I'll let Master Splinter know," Mikey said doubtfully. Leo couldn't understand why Michelangelo looked and sounded so worried, casting glances his way as he walked back out of the room. At the threshold, Mikey paused and spoke once more. "Do you need anything? I'll get it for you if you do, bro."

Leo shook his head with a relaxed smile. "Just turn the light back off when you shut the door.

-:-

Hunger driving him, Leo finally decided to get up several hours later. He walked out to the kitchen, finding his brothers already inside and talking about him. Silently, he stopped just outside the door to listen.

"Leo didn't seem sick, dudes but the way he was acting... that's just not normal! He was all happy and relaxed. He just didn't want to get up for training!" Mikey's voice rang out clearly. "If it was one of us, Master Splinter would have walloped us but good!"

"An' then there was last night. With all his talk about 'not our responsibility'. That's really not like Fearless."

"Leo has been working awfully hard lately, not taking time to even relax and wind down. Maybe everything is just finally catching up with him?" Donnie didn't sound entirely convinced. "If Leo doesn't bounce back within a day or two, I'll insist on giving him a check up."

"I dunno Donnie, he was like pod-Leo. Something's _really_ not right, I can _feel_ it!"

"Don, you really gotta block the horror channel already, I'll hide the dvds."

"Funny, Raph but seriously, you _know_ I'm right! Something's just... not normal." Mikey insisted.

"You wouldn't know normal if it came up and bit ya on the arse," Raph retorted, "but you are right. I think you should check 'im over now, Donnie. He's not even up yet!"

Leo decided that was the moment to walk in and calmly speak up. He was amused by the looks of fright from being caught out that his brothers shot him. "Actually, I am up and there is no need to give me a check up. I feel better, freer, than I have at any time that I can remember."

"Leo!"

"How long have you been listenin'?"

"Long enough," Leo replied coolly. He sighed, "If it makes you all feel better, Don can check me over after I eat."

The three already seated brothers exchanged looks, varying from confusion to relief to concern. Donnie nodded slowly, "I'd appreciate that, Leo."

"Good!" Leo clapped his hands, beaming. "Now, what's to eat?" he asked looking at Mikey as he pulled out a chair and sat.

"I've got some left over pancake batter dude, or I can whip you up some french toast or something." Mikey spoke up eagerly.

Abruptly, Leo slammed both hands down on the table, making two of his brothers jump and fixed Michelangelo with a disapproving stare. "I thought we agreed you would be cooking healthy today, Michelangelo?"

Mikey gawked back in shock, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish gasping for water.

"Well?"

"We... we did, Leo but that was about dinner, not breakfast or lunch."

Leo didn't shift his gaze, watching as Mikey shrank back slightly.

"If you want something else, you only have to ask. No need to go all Raphie on me, dude." Mikey exclaimed, confused how Leo's mood had changed so fast from calm and acting like he didn't have a care in the world to like Raph after an argument with Leo. Raph kicked Mikey from under the table and Mikey ignored it, keeping his attention fixed on Leo.

Leo calmed again, his expression smoothing over instantly. "I want something healthy, Mikey. For _all_ of us," he stressed.

"We've already eaten, Leo." Donnie spoke up in a calm voice that belied how he really felt.

Leo nodded, "That's fine. I mean from now on. No more junk food. No more unhealthy eating for everyone."

" _What_?" Mikey squawked unhappily. "You can't mean that dude! A turtle can't live without pizza and chips an..."

"I most certainly do mean it, Michelangelo. It's all part of keeping all of you safe and well but you need to start taking responsibility too," Leo stated sincerely. "Healthy body, healthy mind. Keep it all in balance and you will be helping yourselves."

Raph twitched, "I'm all for eatin' healthy too, Leo but there's gotta be some give. Ya just can't say no more altogether."

Donnie nodded, "Everything in moderation, Leo."

Leo turned his disconcerting gaze to look at both Raph and Donnie, "I'm the leader here. This is not a democracy and if I catch anyone consuming anything unhealthy, that includes coffee Don, from this point on there will be dire consequences. I expect everything that is not healthy to be thrown out by tonight." With that, Leo stood up from the table and left the room, hearing Michelangelo hiss when he closed the kitchen door.

"Dudes! He is being totally unreasonable!"

"You don't have to tell me..."

-:-

That night Leo decided since the moon was still almost full, there would be no patrol. Raph argued and then left anyway, stating that Leo didn't own him and neither could he stop him. Mikey and Donnie had watched silently as the fight raged but said nothing.

After Raph stormed out, Donnie finally spoke up, "How about that check up now, Leo?"

"Not now, Don," Leo replied with an eerily calm smile which sent shivers down the spines of the other two turtles.

"You did say you would cooperate," Donnie pressed, more concerned by the minute; Leonardo had been acting so oddly the entire day.

Leo waved his hand dismissively and headed for the garage, "Sorry, I have far more important matters to deal with right now."

Mikey glanced from Leo to Donnie and back again before asking, trepidation filling his voice, "Like what, Leo?"

"Like Raphael's insubordination. I am sick and tired of letting him get away with it. From now on, there will be consequences."

"Like... what kind of consequences?" Mikey swallowed.

Leo smiled widely and said in an easy tone, "The loss of his most prized possession."

"Dude!" Mikey breathed sharply, "he'll kill you!"

"Leo, think this through. You..."

"I have thought this through. Consider this the only warning either of you have." Leo stated coldly and left.

-:-

Hours later, Leo was jolted from his meditation by a bellow of pure fury.

"What the fuck happened to my bike? _Mikey_!"

"Wait, Raph! It wasn't me!" Mikey yelped back. "I promise!"

Leo stood and calmly walked to his door, opening it and gazing out with interest.

"Really and why the shell should I believe you?" Raph snarled viciously.

"Because..." Mikey began, backing up with hands held out placating.

"Because it was me, Raphael." Leo spoke with frightening calm. "I was the one who destroyed your tyres."

Fury blazed within the accusing golden eyes staring up at Leo, "Why the fucking shell would you do that, Leo?"

"You disobeyed a direct order. That was a warning. Next time it won't be something so easily replaced or fixed."

-:-

As the days went on, comics, games, movies, novels, all disappeared, Leo claiming them all 'unhealthy' for their survival, despite Donnie's insistence that relaxation _was_ healthy. When Mikey complained bitterly, his skateboard was temporarily taken away as punishment and then his cat threatened. When Raph made a scene, Leo destroyed his bike's seat and sliced into the fuel tank. When Donnie spoke out, Leo ruined any projects in his lab that weren't directly related to lair security.

Soon enough, incensed, Leo's brothers were complaining to Master Splinter so Leo had to deal with him too.

He told his brothers that Splinter was called away suddenly, that he had to visit a very sick, old friend.

Leonardo no longer felt the need or desire to hold back from anything. Leo was willing to do whatever it took to keep his brothers safe.

-:-

After almost two full weeks with everyone miserable and morale becoming worse, Leo decided since the moon rose late and it was almost the new moon, that it was safe to allow his brothers a rooftop run. During this time, he had eliminated the threats posed by Karai and Hun. While there were still many other dangers, they weren't as prevalent and Leonardo had no qualms about dealing with those too when the need arose.

Besides, when he dealt with Karai, he had acquired a scientist willing to help him with the threat the rest of the humans posed his brothers. He smiled with satisfaction at the memory of Chaplin's fear and submissiveness. Leo would have loved nothing more than to ask his own genius brother for help instead but he feared Donnie wasn't quite ready to see things his way and the last thing he wanted was to harm his precious brothers.

Before the mutants left the sewer, Leo laid down the law, making it clear that being seen, drawing any kind of attention to themselves would not be tolerated and would meet with dire repercussions. The outing was for exercise and fresh air only.

Their run was mercifully silent and Leonardo smiled proudly, pleased with his achievement but failed to notice the sheer misery surrounding him. All of a sudden, even though things had been going so well, everything went wrong. A petrified scream rang out, filling the air and Raph growled, already turning towards it. Mikey immediately followed but not without a concerned glance at their leader in blue. Donnie hesitated, clearly worried.

"Leo," he said softly, "we have to help. It's not in our nature to simply stand by and allow someone to be hurt."

Leo scowled, his perfect night ruined, "And what happens when one of you winds up being the ones hurt? I know you do the best you can, Don but as you have said many times before, you are an engineer, not a doctor. Even worse, what if it were you that was hurt?" Leo paused, letting it sink in before adding coldly, "I cannot allow this risk to continue!"

He raced after Raph and Mikey with Donnie following closely behind. They slid silently down the building's fire escape and into the alley below. What they found was a group of assailants laid out cold at Raph and Mikey's feet and a young woman with torn clothing trembling in terror and shock against the wall.

Raph stood back, unsure what to do while Mikey walked slowly over to her, murmuring soft, soothing words and trying to calm her. Her eyes filled with further fear at the sight of the young mutant turtle but somehow she then began calming, responding to the kindness and empathy Mikey exuded. Leo stiffened, suddenly furious.

Not only had his brothers disobeyed by jumping into the fray, they had let themselves be seen! They had reached out to a human whose statements could cost them the secret of their existence. It would not do!

"Get away from the girl, Michelangelo."

Mikey shook his head, she was responding to him positively. He squatted down, continuing with his nonsense words of comfort and she tentatively reached out to him, sobbing.

"I said, get away from the human, Michelangelo."

Mikey didn't turn, though he spoke quietly but firmly, "No Leo, I won't. She's terrified and needs our help."

"Of course she is! Look at us! She'll probably tell everyone about us, turn on us as soon as our shells are turned. We cannot afford to trust someone like her!"

Mikey shook his head emphatically as Donnie spoke, "April didn't, neither did Casey, Sydney, Harold nor any number of others."

Leo stared in anger for a moment; unable to understand why his brothers weren't seeing the bigger picture. Then he stalked forward and gripped Mikey by the shell, yanking him back and away. In the same moment, a single katana flashed in the limited light and Raph yelled, already dashing forward but far too late as the helpless, young woman's head rolled, falling to the ground with a wet squelch.

Donnie grabbed Mikey, hauling him to his feet and holding him tightly as they stared in mute shock and horror at their brother.

" _What the fuck, Leo?_ " Raph roared furiously. "She was _innocent,_ you psycho whack job!"

Leo turned and stared impassively at his hot headed brother, "She saw you, Raphael. She saw you and Mikey both."

"She wasn't going to fuckin' tell _anyone_!" Raph was shaking in absolute fury, too shocked to actually step closer to Leo.

"You don't know that for certain, Raphael and she certainly will not be telling anyone now." Leo smiled coldly. He turned to survey the unconscious bodies littering the area. He strode with deadly purpose towards the nearest.

"They're scum Leo," Raph growled, "but it's one thing to kill in the heat of the moment and another to kill in cold blood. I shouldn't be the one needin' to tell _you_ that!"

"We are cold blooded, Raphael."

"Walk away Leo, before I have to make you." Raph shifted his stance, sais at the ready and standing poised on the balls of his feet. After the last couple of weeks Raph was aching for an excuse to take Leo down and Leo knew it.

"You won't stop me, Raphael."

"Like fuck I won't, Leo! You've gone insane and you gotta be stopped!"

Leo shook his head, "Actually, I'm thinking clearer now than I ever have before. I'm no longer warring with myself between what we _need_ to do and what is generally considered right."

"Are you listenin' to yourself? You _know_ this is wrong!" Raphael cried out. "What happened to all your honour and bushido shit you always carry on about?"

"It was getting in the way. I'm free of it now. Free to do whatever is necessary to ensure our safety. Now either put your weapons away or help me finish them off," Leo nodded towards the helpless humans on the ground. "That's an order."

"Fuck you, Leo!" Raph snarled and rushed his brother.

"Don't you care what happens to Casey, Raphael?" Leo asked easily, canting his head questioningly as he lightly dodged the sloppy attack.

Raph paused, whipping his head around to stare in disbelief at Leonardo. "Now your beyond threatening cats and our belongin's? You're threatening our friends' safety too?"

Leo couldn't help the slow smile that spread across his face.

"Leo?" Donnie called, "Have you done something to Casey... and April? Is that why she has been incommunicado for nearly a week now?"

Leonardo laughed. He felt so proud of his brainy brother. "You always did catch on fast, Donatello. Yes, I have both April and Casey in a _safe_ place. If any of you continue to disobey me, they will be the ones to suffer from now on." Leo turned back to the fuming Raph, "I highly suggest you rethink your position, dear brother. If anything were to happen to me, you won't find your friend in time to save him."

Mikey finally recovered enough to speak up. Though there were no tears in his eyes, his voice was shaky, like he was only just holding them back, "And what about Master Splinter, Leo?"

At that, Leo tilted his head skyward and gazed for several seconds. Having to deal with Splinter the way he did had hurt him a lot but it had needed to be done. "He's not coming back, Mikey," he said as emotionless as he was able, "ever."

"How _could_ you?"

" _He left me no choice_! He wanted me to keep you all safe! My entire _life_ has been about keeping the three of you, my brothers, _safe_! To be the perfect leader and big brother even though we're practically the _same_ _age_!" Leo suddenly snapped. He viciously swung his katana, taking the head of the nearest prone human. "He _wanted_ me to keep you all safe but then he wouldn't allow me the _freedom_ to do _whatever it takes_!

"He had to go," Leo stated, suddenly calm now that he had released his pent up emotions. "He was simply too dangerous to let him be."

"How are we supposed to know you haven't done the same to our friends?" Donnie asked, still holding Mikey as tightly as Mikey was holding him.

"They're my friends too."

" _And Master Splinter was our father_!"

"As long as you all behave, you can talk to them very day," Leo offered, moving on to his next victim and removing their head with a detached grace as his brothers watched in helpless horror.

"Can we see them?"

Leo shook his head, "No, I cannot have you knowing _where_ they are." He stopped beside another unconscious form and stared over at Donnie, "Nor will you be allowed anywhere near a computer when you do speak to them.

-:-

After Leo led his brothers home, he made them drink a tea which he laced with a potent sedative. He hadn't wanted his hand to be forced yet. Things weren't quite ready but now he had no further choice. Tenderly, he carried each drugged brother to their respective beds and tucked them in, though he stared distastefully at Raphael's hammock and instead placed Raph into his own bed. If he had time to sleep later, he would just take the couch or maybe Splinter's bed. Only then, did he feel it safe to leave them unattended in their home.

Leo left the lair and went to the former Foot headquarters. While there, he checked to make certain his friends were being well treated before going to speak with Doctor Chaplin. When he eventually left, he was bearing gifts for his brothers.

-:-

To be continued


	2. Hope Lost

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Warnings: Dark Story! Non-detailed Violence and Raph's mouth needs more soap.

Summary: "The weight that came from years of responsibility and dedication simply melted away, leaving Leo feeling good. Leaving him feeling light and _free_." After saving a mysterious old man, Leo is given a reward that may not be as good as it sounds. AU universe with elements of 2k3 and IDW. Response to :iconSampsonknight:'s Madness challenge. Thoughts, comments and concrit welcomed.

A/N: Sorry, meant to post this last weekend but was barely even home due to attending a convention.

* * *

 **Freedom**

Ch 2

Hope Lost

Mikey clawed his way out of darkness. His head seemed to weigh ten times its normal weight and he felt completely nauseous. The idea of simply getting up and moving made him want to hurl. He stared up at the dark ceiling of his room with confusion; the last thing he clearly remembered was drinking some foul tea his insane brother had insisted on them drinking. Mikey's mouth felt extremely dry and he recalled the last time he felt this way was after some enemy had hit him with a dart filled with a powerful sedative. Mikey's eyes suddenly widened in dreadful realisation.

"He wouldn't..." he whispered hoarsely in denial. That was the moment the nightmarish memories of last night's run suddenly flooded inexorably into his mind, seething and roiling in their frenzy to remind him. Moments later, Mikey was up and stumbling for the toilet, dry reaching the entire way.

Some time later, Mikey sat there listlessly, braced against the wall and shivering uncontrollably. It had to be a nightmare! A really, really bad, terribly graphic nightmare! He had plenty of dreadful dreams in the past but nothing prepared him for this. Sadly, something told him that this time, this one, was far too real.

"You gonna sit there and hog the bathroom all day or are you gonna let someone else take a turn?" Raph's rough voice spoke, breaking through Mikey's distressed thoughts.

Mikey pulled away to turn and look up. Raph looked and sounded nearly as bad as Mikey felt. "Yeah... sorry bro, I just..."

Raph stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on Mikey's shoulder. His eyes blazed with righteous fury but his voice was gentle; as gentle as it could be considering the raggedness filling it, "It's okay, Mikey, I know..." Raph moved his hand, reaching for Mikey's own and hauled the shaky turtle to his feet. "The bastard drugged us. You okay?"

Mikey shook his head miserably, "I can't get the memory of that girl out of my mind, the sight of her head..." he choked, "and Master Splinter!"

Raph sighed, "I can't either... At least those scum deserved what they got but that was the wrong way to do things... Wait outside, I really gotta go. We'll talk after, okay?"

Mikey nodded numbly and walked out, vaguely noticing an odd weight around his ankle but instantly dismissing it due to the fact that he felt so off. Sedatives nearly always had this effect on him.

He closed the door behind him to give Raph some privacy and went to lean against the wall but stopped, thinking of Donnie. In a slight panic, Mikey quickly ran to his other brother's room and breathed a heavy sigh of relief when he saw his purple banded brother still fast asleep in bed. Mikey forced a smile and walked over, sitting on the bed and looking down at Donnie. A few minutes later, Raph opened the door and walked in to join him.

"Thought ya might have come here. He alright?"

Silently nodding, Mikey reached out to shake Donnie awake. Raph frowned but didn't stop him.

"Ugh... what I wouldn't give for some coffee right about now..." Donnie muttered sleepily.

"Sorry bro, can't help you there."

"I know," Donnie smiled ruefully up at Mikey. "I take it Leo drugged us last night?"

Mikey nodded, trying to ignore the horrible feeling bubbling within as he did and Raph went to answer when Leo's voice spoke up from the door, causing all three to turn to face him; faces filled with anger, hurt, betrayal and not a little fear.

"I did. I'm truly sorry I had to do that but I wasn't quite ready to tell you everything last night. Raphael and Michelangelo forced my hand so I was left with little choice." Leo admitted. He actually even sounded a little sorry, Mikey's traitorous thoughts informed him.

"I'm real sure you are," Raph snarled sarcastically. He lifted his right leg up into the air and pointed towards his ankle. "Mind tellin' us what the fuck this is?"

Mikey's eyes were drawn to where Raph pointed and saw a thick, circular metal band around it. Then he felt cold as he remembered feeling off about his own ankle earlier and shifted his gaze to his own. Sure enough, there was one on him too, colour coded to match his mask as Raph's was to his.

"What the... Leo! You can't be serious!" Donnie spoke up in pure disbelief, shooting up to a seated position. "You attached GPS monitors to us?"

"I did."

The chill rushed down his spine again as Mikey remembered hearing of those during times he was forced to watch the news or even from various movies he had seen.

"You're making us prisoners in our own home?" Donnie accused. "Where did you even get them?"

Leo shook his head, "That's not what it's like, Don."

"Then what is it like, Leo?" Raph snapped, looking as though he was ready to break Leo's neck.

"You may leave the lair as normal but you cannot leave the sewers without clearance from me. If you do, the GPS in those will trigger a punishment on either April or Casey at random," Leonardo explained. "Likewise, if you speak to either of them within ten metres of a computer or if you try to tamper with or remove them.

"If anything happens to me and I don't input the daily all clear, our friends will also suffer the consequences." Leo added, specifically eyeing Raph with that statement.

"We don't even know that they're alive!" Raph retorted sharply. "We only have your word and that hasn't exactly proven trustworthy lately!"

Mikey felt sick and closed his eyes, wishing once more that this really was just some horrendous nightmare.

"I returned their Shell-cells to them last night. The trackers embedded in them have been removed and destroyed. You may call them any time you like, as long as it is not during training or family meals."

Raph shoved Leo roughly aside, knocking him into the wall and stalked out the door. Less than a minute later, he was back in the doorway, Shell-cell in hand and talking with Casey, relief flooding his face.

"Where did you get the technology, Leo?" Donnie pressed coldly. "You are not capable of something like this."

"Doctor Chaplin."

"Of the _Foot_?" Donnie countered. "Seriously? What are you _thinking_?"

Leo smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, Donatello. I dealt with Karai and much of the Foot a week ago. What little is left is under control and Chaplin is more than happy to continue on there. He loves science for science's sake, much like you, and best of all, he doesn't care about the morality as long as he gets to explore."

Mikey felt his eyes drawn to Donnie and shivered seeing the uncharacteristically angry look on his mild brother's face.

"It also doesn't hurt that he actually cares about Karai. I have her somewhere safe too," Leo explained. "I have everything in hand, Donatello. Soon we won't need to worry so much about our safety."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Hun and the Purple Dragons are no longer a threat as of two nights back either." Leo answered a little too honestly and Mikey was terrified about just how calm Leo sounded as he said those words.

"Now that the ground rules are set, I'm going to bed. I didn't get much chance to sleep last night." Leo headed for Donnie's bedroom door then stopped and looked back, "Are there any more questions before I go?"

"Yes," Mikey heard himself speak up. "What happened to our real brother, Leo?"

\- . - . -

"There's no way in _shell_ I'm livin' like this!" Raph spat bitterly. "So how do we deal with this? Can you get them off or fool them somehow, Don?"

"At this point, no. With time, I am certain I can come up with something but how to do it without April or Casey suffering is another story..." Donnie admitted, studying the anklet on Mikey, who had his foot propped up on Donnie's lap.

"Was Casey okay, Raph? Did he say anything about April?" Mikey asked concerned.

Raph barked a humourless laugh, "Other than bein' pissed at Leo, they're fine. They're in two cells that are side by side but have televisions an' whatever books they ask for. Case already threw his at the door when Leo tried to enter last night. They're also stuck with these damned things on."

Donnie sighed, "That suggests that Leo really was telling the truth." His eyes suddenly narrowed.

"What is it, Donnie?" Mikey asked.

Raph crossed his arms across his plastron and glowered at Donnie, waiting.

"These things are bugged... Whatever we say can also be monitored."

Mikey's eyes widened, "He can't listen to us the entire time though, right? Not all three of us!"

"True. Unless he has someone else listening in on each of us at all times." Donnie admitted.

Mikey let himself fall backwards so that he was laying back on Donnie's bed. "What _can_ we do?" he asked despondently, all hope disappearing into what seemed like an endless dark.

"I don't know, Mikey but we can't give up," Donnie replied.

"Doesn't feel like much else we can do..."

"That doesn't sound like the Mikey we know," Raph pointed out. "Where's that stupidly, insane optimism of yours?"

"Taking a holiday from reality," Mikey quipped with a smile that he didn't really feel. He felt Donnie shove his foot off of his lap and propped himself on his elbows to look curiously at his brother.

"Come on, we're going to your room, Mikey."

"Why mine?" Mikey asked, rolling quickly to his feet.

"Because yours doesn't have a computer in there and Raph's has no where to sit other than that hammock."

"You seen his room lately?"

Mikey stuck his tongue out, skipping quickly to the other side of Donnie and away from Raph. "I haven't had a chance to throw stuff on my bed yet today. Besides... Leo's taken away most of it..."

\- . - . -

Several minutes later, Donnie had April on speaker phone.

" _Oh Don! Thank goodness. Are you all right?_ "

"I'm fine April, as are Raph and Mikey. More importantly though, what about you?" Donnie stressed.

" _I'm fine as well, Don but that's really not important! Leo, he's gone insane! It's like he's lost all his inhibitions or something._ "

"We've noticed... The last couple of weeks have been pretty bad for us April but we didn't know just how far he'd gone until last night." Donnie explained, watching Mikey carefully as he spoke.

" _What happened la... no, never mind! That's not important right now._ " April insisted over the line. " _Are you alone, Don?_ "

"No, Raph and Mikey are with me."

" _How about Leo?_ "

"Apparently he is sleeping. He was... busy last night."

" _We noticed,_ " April said wryly. " _Listen guys, you_ can't _worry about Casey and I right now. You have to stop Leo, no matter what!_ "

"April, there's a good chance that someone is listening in on us right now. These GPS monitors Leo tagged us with are bugged."

There was silence at the other end. Then, " _Can you do anything about it?_ "

"Not at this point," Donnie admitted. "I can't tamper with them without risking your safety. We could always try talking in the bathroom, however I have no idea about the quality of the microphones and transmitters so we might still be heard."

" _Chance it, Don. This is too important!_ "

Donnie stood, looking to his brothers. Raph was already striding towards the door and Mikey seemed to be writing something down at his desk. A moment later, Mikey straightened and grinned disarmingly.

"While we've still got _some_ freedom, I'm going sewer skating."

Raph stopped in the doorway and turned, glaring directly at Mikey, "This ain't the time for that, you idiot!"

"Actually bro, right now's the perfect time for it." Mikey held up a piece of paper, winking exaggeratedly and Donnie strained to read Mikey's hurried scrawl.

Can you make the call a 3-way? I got an idea! Trust me bros!

"Are you sure you feel well enough to skate?" Donnie asked, knowing just how badly sedatives often affected his brother. He was also worried about whatever idea Mikey had cooked up and trying to give him an out.

"Long as I don't try anything too fast and fancy! Later dudes!" Mikey called cheerfully as he tucked the paper and pen into the pocket of his belt, grabbed his board and trotted out.

Donnie and Raph exchanged concerned looks and went straight to the bathroom. Once there, they turned on every tap to full blast. Donnie turned off the speaker phone and he and Raph leaned close the Shell-cell. Donnie just hoped that April's end wasn't being spied on too, though he had his doubts. "No guarantees April but we're ready at our end. What is it you need to tell us?"

" _Apparently Chaplin's team was working on a virus to eradicate all mutant life in the city; the Foot were planning on using it to take you guys out. Now though, at Leo's request, Chaplin is reworking it. Instead of killing only mutants, it is being redesigned to target only humans. If it's not stopped... Don, I don't need to tell you how bad that will be."_

Donnie clutched his Shell-cell tighter, his knuckles turning pale under the pressure. "I can't believe even Chaplin would go to that extent!"

" _He would if it meant saving Karai. From what I've heard, Leo's promised to allow him, her and a few others to shelter in a bunker to ride out the incubation period."_

"Apparently? You don't know for certain?"

" _I'm sorry. This is just strong rumour that has reached us but with how he has been acting... It's not as if Leo would have told us this himself. Certainly not if he is allowing us to talk like this,"_ April pointed out. " _So please Don, you guys have to stop Leo. Please,_ promise _me you won't worry about us, just stop him."_

Donnie opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. His heart and mind were at distinct odds with each other. He didn't want to make a promise he wasn't sure he could keep but he knew she was right.

" _Don?"_ April choked, _"_ Please! _"_

"We promise, April!" Raph spoke up, determined. "We'll do whatever we need to do to stop him!" When Donnie looked up to glare at Raph for putting words in his mouth, he could see how much what he said hurt his brother to say.

" _Thank you, Rap..."_ April's words suddenly cut off with a pained scream and the brothers could also hear Casey crying out in the background.

Donnie and Raph helplessly called out to their friends repeatedly, desperate to help them but jarringly reminded that they had no idea where they even were. Then the line went dead, cutting off in mid-scream.

"Get 'em back!" Raph growled fiercely.

"I can't!" Donnie answered hopelessly "It's not our end!"

"That's right, it's not your end." Leonardo's chilling voice came from behind as he opened the door and stared accusingly.

" _You!_ " Raph snarled, already pulling out his weapons though there was little room in the enclosed space with Donnie between Leonardo and himself.

"Leo, please tell us it's not true?" Donnie pleaded, desperate for a good explanation.

"I think you would both know I was lying if I did. Where is Michelangelo?"

Donnie stiffened, "He went out skating but you should already know that!"

"So he really didn't hear anything?" Leo questioned. At Donnie's shake of the head, a spine chilling smile spread slowly across the katana wielder's face. "Good to know.

"Once again, you force my hand," Leo said sounding somewhat sad, like he was putting it on, as he deliberately stepped into the bathroom. "You know, I am only trying to protect the three of you."

"We don't need your fuckin' protection, Leo!" Raph snapped, not so subtly edging his way by Donnie. "We've trained our whole lives to protect ourselves an' each other so you don't get to do this! Not to us!"

The look Leo gave Raph was like someone looking disdainfully at a squashed bug.

Raph continued to rant, vitriol tumbling in free fall, "You got no right to take away our lives, no right to hurt innocent people and no fuckin' right to kill without damned good reason!"

"I have 'damned good reason', Raphael. You just don't understand it and now... I have to deal with both of you too..." Leonardo added quietly, as if the thought somewhat disturbed him.

"You'll have to go through me first!" Raph yelled and he attacked.

"Not a problem." Leonardo smiled grimly.

\- . - . -

Michelangelo's heart pounded frantically as he skated through the sewers as fast as he could. He was terrified he'd be caught too but he had to chance it. Neither he, nor his sane brothers, well, sane brother and Raph, could do anything against Leo while their friends were being used against them like that.

" _That's right, it's not your end."_ He heard Leonardo's chilling voice say.

" _You!" Raph's voice snarled angrily._

Then the connection suddenly cut. Mikey had heard everything until then. Leo's deranged plan, April's fear and then the horrible screams of pain.

He wished so much he could be back home with Raph and Donnie. They needed him but he had needed to leave and he hadn't had time to tell them his idea. It wasn't much but it was all he had. Mikey swallowed thickly. Leo was so going to question him when he got back, he knew it and Leo could always see though lies. 'Just like Master Splinter...'

Mikey felt fresh tears well and he hastily wiped his vision clear. He didn't have time to mourn right now. "Sorry, Master Splinter," he whispered.

He slowed down, moving his shell-cell back into view. For a moment, Mikey hesitated before dialling. He really didn't want to risk his friend but he had no choice.

" _Hello?"_

Mikey forced a bright grin onto his face. It couldn't be seen but it would be heard. "Hey Woody!"

" _Mikester? What are you doing calling so early?"_

"It's not that early, dude," Mikey made sure to chuckle.

" _It is by your standards,"_ came the dry reply.

This time, his grin was real. "Got me there, bud. So listen, can you do me a favour and bring me a pizza? You know, to the sewer grate near the old warehouse we always used to get delivered to?" Mikey's heart beat faster. There was no turning back now. Leo would definitely hear that, or whoever was listening in on him but hopefully Leo would fixate on the more minor misdemeanour rather than what he was really up to.

" _Mike, my shift doesn't start for another three hours yet."_

Mikey wilted, everything hinged on his friend's help. "Please, Woody? I'm desperate for a slice here. Leo's got us on this whole insane health food kick right now. Won't let us eat anything not on his approval list." He rolled his eyes for good measure.

Woody sounded both amused and wary, _"Should I be helping you go against big brother?"_

Mikey couldn't help his laugh, "Probably not dude but I feel like I'm about to fade away! Haven't had junk food in nearly _two whole weeks_!" he emphasised melodramatically. Even over the phone, he could sense his friend starting to waver. "Besides, I gotta talk to you. It's important."

" _All right, Mike. I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"You're the _best_ , Woody!" Mikey shut off his shell-cell and skated harder. He could only hope his brothers were okay and that Leo wouldn't come after him too soon.

\- . - . -

"Mikester?" A voice called softly, as if its owner was trying not to attract too much attention.

Mikey looked up from where he sat on his board, exceedingly happy to hear a friendly voice. "Woody, you really came!"

Woody laughed, "Of course I did, you asked me to. Um, there's no one around, can you come out?"

Mikey shook his head sadly, "Nuh dude, I can't. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." He heard Woody sit down on the curb by the grate before sliding a box of hot pizza through. Mikey felt his stomach gurgle painfully at the delicious smell but he did his best to ignore it. There were more important things to deal with right now. "Thanks," he said as he took the box and placed it on the ground beside him.

"Are you okay? You sounded like something was wrong when you called."

Surprise filled Mikey. He'd tried so hard to sound natural and he was a pretty good actor when he chose to put in the effort; he had to be to pull off so many successful pranks over the years. 'I guess this just proves how good a friend he really is.' Mikey smiled, warmed by the thought.

"Yeah, I'm okay, still in one piece and everything!" Mikey winked, intentionally putting on a show for someone who couldn't even see it. He couldn't risk Woody becoming suspicious and asking the wrong questions.

"I don't know when I'll get another chance to catch up with you again, bud," Mikey added sadly. "We... heh... got on the case of some real psycho nut-job recently. It kinda came to a head last night so now we gotta go into hiding..."

"Who?"

Mikey shrugged, hoping the movement would follow into his voice, "Someone we're gonna have a real hard time taking down. I can't say who though. I really don't wanna put you in that position so the less you know, the better," he explained, wishing he didn't need to tell half lies about his own brother of all people. They were family and supposed to have each other's shells! They weren't supposed to be living in fear of one another! Tears threatened once more as he remembered how far Leo had gone in his zealousness. He scrubbed them away furiously.

"I only called you here because I don't want to disappear without a word and make you worry," Mikey said softly. "I don't know when I'll be able to talk again and you can't try to contact us. It's just too dangerous!"

"I'm definitely going to worry now, Mike." Woody pointed out.

Mikey nodded, he'd expected no less but what else could he do? "I know but it'd be worse if I said nothing... Look, I really gotta get back, before I'm missed. The others'll be up soon."

"Just find some way to let me know you're okay from time to time."

"I'll try but no promises."

"Okay..."

Mikey heard Woody stand to leave and hurriedly added, "Wait! Before you go!"

"Yeah?"

Mikey reached his hand up through the grate, "Take this!"

"What is it?"

"Money for the pizza, dude!" Mikey laughed.

Confusion filled his friend's voice as he said, "You know you don't have to pay me. Told you that when we first met. "

"I know but you went out of your way today for me and I want to do 'cause I can't do anything else for you right now."

"Mike..."

"Please, Woody!" Mikey was desperate now. He _had_ to take it! He just hoped Woody would listen to what was unsaid, like he seemed to on the phone earlier.

"All right... First and last time though," Woody reluctantly agreed. "See you around?"

"Some day." Mikey felt like he could choke on the grin he forced. He listened to Woody walk away and sat down heavily on his skateboard once more. He stared down at the nearby pizza box, his last connection with his friend. He felt sick at the thought of eating the contents under these circumstances but he needed to finish building his believable lie.

Leo would be sure to question him about his outing, especially after what he heard on the line before Donnie had shut it off and his insane brother would never believe him if he didn't actually eat some.

\- . - . -

Woody trudged away, a little hurt and extremely worried over the fact Mikey obviously wasn't telling him much at all. Sure, their friendship had hit a rough patch the first time Mikey's family's lifestyle had touched his life but he'd soon come to realise their friendship meant too much to throw away. When the opportunity arose, he'd done what he could to repair the rift and he and Mikey hadn't held back anything since.

It didn't take long for Woody to reach his car but before he unlocked it, he glanced back to the sewer grating where he last heard Mike's voice. Finally, he looked down at the small wad in his hand and his eyebrows shop up in surprise. Nestled between the bills was an envelope and a piece of paper.

Woody quickly opened his vehicle. He slid into the driver's seat and quickly locked the door behind him. That's when he finally took the chance to look more closely at what Mike had given him. The envelope was addressed to The Silver Sentry but the paper was for him.

Hey Woody,

I'm really sorry to put you on the spot like this but we're pretty desperate. I really couldn't tell you the whole story, 'cause someone could be listening to everything I say and I would have put you in a lotta danger.

Things are bad. Really, really bad. I need help and I had no one else to ask. Please get the letter to The Silver Sentry at the Justice Force. If you can't deliver it personally, then please post it. If you can deliver it though (I hope you can do this as there's not much time), then tell them it's from The Turtle Titan and you can only give it to The Silver Sentry himself.

I'm really sorry to ask you this bud but I hope you can help us.

Your pal,

Mikester.

\- . - . -

When Mikey reached home at last, the lair was filled with a complete, unnerving silence. Instinct bade him to hesitate at the threshold but he ignored it, desperate to find out if Donnie and Raph were okay. He quietly leant his skateboard by the door and started searching the lair but there was no one to be found.

The bathroom was in some disarray and his heart jumped into his throat the moment he found Donnie's shell-cell where it had slid under the bathroom sink. There was no way Donatello would have left that behind! Mikey frowned, he couldn't see Raph's and last he knew, his hot headed brother had his on him from when he had called Casey.

Mikey turned and ran for the lab, practically turning it upside down in his search for the tracker. Several minutes later, to his mild embarrassment, he found it; right where Donnie always kept it when it wasn't in use. Shaking slightly with worry for his brothers, Mikey turned it on and set it to find Raph's phone.

"YARGH!" Mikey yelped loudly, jumping in fright as a hand suddenly clamped down too tightly onto his shoulder. Eyes wide with fear, Mikey attempted to wrench his shoulder out from under the bruising grip as he turned his head, meeting Leonardo's cold brown gaze. "L... Leo!"

Leonardo reached out his other hand and plucked the portable tracker from Mikey's now loose grip. "You won't be needing this, 'little' brother."

Once more, Mikey tried wrenching himself out of Leo's hold, this time succeeding, though Mikey suspected it was more because Leo let him. "Where are they, Leo?"

Leo canted his head as if he was considering how to answer, "They are on a mission for me so you won't be seeing them for a while," he answered. "Where were you?"

Mikey ignored the question, cold dread spreading throughout his body. "Donnie went out without his shell-cell? Nuh uh! That I don't buy, bro."

"He couldn't find it and time was of the essence. Now, _where were you_."

'The old Leo never would have lied...' Mikey thought morosely. "I went skating and I stayed in the sewers the whole time but you already knew that, dude."

"And that's _all_ you did?" Leo questioned without even a hint of warmth.

Mikey stayed silent under Leo's narrowed gaze. Abruptly, Leo turned and walked away, tracker still in hand and Mikey reluctantly followed, dreading whatever was about to happen.

Leo walked to the entrance and picked up Mikey's skateboard. "You wish to lose this again?"

"I just went skating!"

Almost faster than the eye could see, Leo drew his katana and slashed the blade through the board; only the slight flash of light glinting from the cold, sharp metal giving away the movement. The whole time, he kept his icy gaze fixed on Mikey. "If you lie to me again Michelangelo, you better hope I don't find that cat."

Mikey froze in fear then burst out, "I called Woody and asked him to bring me a pizza! We met at the old delivery spot but I didn't leave the sewer and I _only_ wanted to tell him I couldn't talk to him anymore so he wouldn't worry about us!"

Leo marched straight back to Mikey, causing the terrified mutant to flinch and leaned in, sniffing near his face, "What did I say about junk food?"

"That we couldn't have it any more..."

"Yet you did."

Mikey shrank back. The look on Leo's face, the tone in Leo's voice... Leo had never even treated their worst enemies this way before. Mikey couldn't help the small whimper that escaped his throat as he clenched his eyes tightly closed. He didn't see the softening look pass over Leo's face as once more, he wondered what happened to their brother so change him so much, so suddenly.

Leo reached out, gently cupping the side of Mikey's face, "I am only being so harsh because I care so much about the three of you."

Mikey's eyes snapped open as he levelled his gaze on his brother, "Haven't you heard the saying, 'if you love something, set it free'?"

"Of course I have."

"Then _stop_ choking us, dude and let us help you!" Mikey exclaimed. "Something's _really_ wrong with you!"

"The only thing wrong is the continued insubordination," Leo said, voice going frigid once more. "You are not to leave the lair again, under any circumstances."

Mikey felt cold again as the last of his freedom was stripped away with those words. He'd known it would come to this when he left before and now he could only hope that Woody would deliver his message and that The Silver Sentry could find April and Casey and get them to safety so he and his brothers could act without risking their friend's lives.

"If you dare disobey me again, Michelangelo," Leonardo's smile was terrible, "it won't just be April and Casey suffering, our other brothers proved they were willing to risk their lives already while you were out being more pig than turtle; Donatello and Raphael will also be punished."

Mikey's eyes went wide in horror as his legs collapsed underneath him.

All hope was lost.

\- . - . -

To be concluded


	3. At a Cost

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Warnings: Dark Story! Non-detailed Violence and Raph's mouth needs more soap.

Summary: "The weight that came from years of responsibility and dedication simply melted away, leaving Leo feeling good. Leaving him feeling light and _free_." After saving a mysterious old man, Leo is given a reward that may not be as good as it sounds. AU universe with elements of 2k3 and IDW. Response to Sampsonknight's Madness challenge on Deviant Art. Thoughts, comments and concrit welcomed.

A/N: Just thought maybe I should clarify about Woody in the previous chapter for those that do not know of him. He is not an OC but a canon character from the IDW comics and he is Mikey's friend. The deal about the pizzas is also canon.

* * *

 **Freedom**

Ch 3

At a Cost

Michelangelo stared miserably at the featureless wall in front of him, wrapping his arms around his knees. The only times he bothered to really speak any more was during the few hours a day when he got to see either Raph or Donnie. He never saw both at the same time though, Leo saw to that. Leonardo was far too paranoid to allow the three of them to be together at once.

And things had been this way now for _months_.

It was nearly a week and a half after Mikey gave his message to Woody before The Silver Sentry managed to locate their friends and get them to safety. Sentry had come by the lair while Leo was out to give Mikey the news. He'd also said he had explained the contents of Mikey's letter to Woody and gotten the young man away from New York and Leo's reach as well.

Silver Sentry had been dismayed to hear that Donatello and Raphael were now unaccounted for and offered to look for them also. Mikey had happily agreed and Silver Sentry left shortly thereafter. Mikey never saw his sometime Justice League team mate again.

When Leo returned, he'd been livid and he had known that Mikey had somehow been responsible for getting the Silver Sentry involved. He'd actually dragged Mikey to his room and chained him to the bed head with a combination lock so that Mikey couldn't just pick it and locked the bedroom door. Mikey spent most of the day working at the lock, eventually cracking the code and when he picked his door lock, he'd broken down at the sight of Klunk's cold, mangled body draped just outside the threshold.

When Mikey became aware next, he was in this empty room with only the bare necessities and supplies of pens and paper to entertain him.

Leo visited a few hours later, assuring Mikey they were far from the city and that they would never be found.

Mikey refused to acknowledge Leo, though he did show a glimmer of interest when he was told a couple of weeks later he could spend time training with either Raph or Donnie each day but never both at the same time. One brother would always be kept separate to ensure the behaviour of the other two.

That was nearly a year ago.

Nearly a year of utter misery, loneliness, fear and boredom.

The door to Mikey's 'room' opened and Mikey ignored it, disinterested in responding to whoever it was. It was Leo more often than not but on other occasions it was some human working for his deranged brother who would bring in a meal or fresh supplies. This time it was too early in the morning for training with one of his brothers so Mikey just didn't care.

"Hey, little brother," Leo's voice came kindly. Too kindly, considering everything.

Mikey closed his eyes, unable to suppress the shudder.

"Michelangelo?" Leo called again, "Please look at me."

Mikey turned his head away, tightening his hold on himself. Leo kept trying nearly every day and he was sick of it. He would often apologise for everything he'd done but would never actually offer to do anything to change or improve the current situation. Mikey knew Leo had even actually hurt his brothers more than once when one of them or Mikey himself rebelled. The pain that the anklets dished out at those times was almost unbearable but seeing it used on a brother was even worse.

Unless Leo was actually willing to change things, to fix the things it wasn't already too late to fix, Mikey planned on never speaking to his brother again. It hurt so much to actively shun Leo this way but he couldn't do much else; trying to talk reason into him stopped working long ago.

Leo sighed, "All right... I understand but come on. I'll take you to Raph."

At that, Mikey perked up. He jumped up off his bed and walked towards Leo. Leo held out his hand but once more, Mikey ignored it, brushing past brusquely. He knew the way to the dojo in this inhospitable, underground bunker so he didn't wait to be led, all but running the distance.

When Mikey arrived at the dojo, he stood by the door, bouncing and fidgeting impatiently as he waited for Leo to come unlock the door and let him in.

Leo arrived, sighing as he saw Mikey's gaze firmly fixed on the door. "Mikey... I promise, this is almost over. We're almost safe and you'll never have to worry about anyone ever hurting you again."

For the first time since seeing his beloved Klunk's cold, lifeless body, Mikey responded to Leo, though he still refused to actually look at him. "I was never worried about being hurt by anyone. I always knew I could count on my three brothers, my father and our friends to help if I ever got in serious trouble, just as they knew they could count on each other and me to be there for them too. Too bad I only have two brothers left now, thanks to you..."

It was unbelievable just how much it _hurt_ to say those words. Even now, after everything he'd done, Mikey still could not find it within himself to actually hate Leo. He loved him far too much to hate but he certainly didn't like or trust Leo any more; neither could he see that ever changing...

"Mikey... Everything I have done has been for you. You, Raph and Don. Why can't you see that?" Leo pleaded, reaching out to touch Mikey.

Mikey jerked out of Leo's immediate reach, "Maybe you should have asked us if we wanted it," he retorted coldly, his heart breaking with every word. "No, you've done this all for yourself, no one else. Now open the door and let me see _my_ _brother_."

Leo unlocked the door and stood back as Mikey pushed it open and went through. As soon as he caught sight of Raphael, Mikey ran, desperate for some warmth and comfort to wash away the poison he'd just spewed.

Leonardo watched heartbroken before closing the door and locking his brothers inside together. He couldn't understand where or how everything went so wrong.

-:-

A couple of hours later, Mikey looked up, heart sinking as the dojo door was opened once more. He didn't want to be separated again! He didn't want to be returned to that soulless, empty room alone again! He would have been quite prepared to throw a tantrum if it wasn't for those punishment dishing monitors around their ankles. To his surprise however, Donnie was hesitantly entering the room and Leo closing and locking it once more.

"Donnie!" Mikey cried out joyfully.

Raph, Donnie and Mikey ran to each other, meeting in the middle and embracing. It was the first time all thee had been together since that horrible morning they woke after Leo so callously drugged them. Mikey could tell Raph was embarrassed to join the group hug but neither Mikey, nor it seemed Donnie, was willing to let him get out of it.

"Dude! Did you know we were both here?" Mikey asked eagerly.

Donnie shook his head, "No, Leo didn't mention it or much of anything else."

"Dunno why'd you wanna listen to that psycho mother..."

" _Raph_!"

"... anyway." Raph continued. "Hasn't had anythin' to say worth listenin' to since this shit began!"

Donnie sighed, "There's always the chance he may say something that would give us a way to stop him or talk sense into him."

Mikey hesitated, pulling a little away from the other two but refusing to release his hold on either, desperate for the contact. "Le... _he_ said something weird and kinda disturbing before letting me in here..."

He had the interest of both brothers.

"What did he say, Mikey?" Donnie asked with trepidation.

"That it was almost over," Mikey whispered. "That we are almost safe..."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Raph all but exploded.

Mikey shrugged miserably. He had a idea, remembering the warning April had given so long ago but he really didn't want to think about it. Besides, he'd mentioned that to Silver Sentry in his letter and Silver Sentry was the greatest hero in the world. Mikey knew that since he and his bros had disappeared, Sentry and the Justice Force would have done everything in their power to prevent disaster.

Donnie paled and pulled away. He started shaking his head in denial. "I can't believe Leo would really go that far!"

Raph glared, "I'd believe almost anythin' of him lately so what the fuck are you talkin' about Brainiac?"

Donnie clambered to his feet and ran to the door. He started pounding on it frantically, " _Leonardo! Leo! Get in here and talk to us!_ "

Mikey stared helplessly as his brother repeatedly hammered at the door and screamed for attention.

Raph glanced at Mikey, seeing the abject misery written across his face and that's when it clicked. He felt cold, knowing that Leo really had gone there. Raph stood and ran after Donnie, reaching for him and pulling him away from the door. He held down Donnie's arms against his sides until he calmed. Then he pushed Donnie into Mikey's embrace.

"That ain't gonna work." Raph grunted. He cracked his knuckles to psych himself up, then started ramming the door. Soon Mikey and Donnie joined in, the three of them working in tandem until the metal hinges screamed as they tore and panting, the three ninja found themselves outside the now open door.

Leo stood nearby, staring coldly. "You could have been patient just a few minutes more."

"Like hell! What the fuck have you done?"

"Get back inside and wait just a few more minutes Raphael and I will tell you," Leo countered. "Or would you rather see Mikey and Donnie suffering at your feet?"

"Stop threatening to use us against each other!" Mikey snapped. "We get it and we're sick of it!"

"So why do you all continually fight me?"

"Because someone has to!"

Leo glared, "Get back inside and wait! Everyone will be here in about ten minutes time and everything will be explained then."

-:-

Fifteen minutes later, the dojo was filled with close to fifty people, which Mikey could see included a heavily chained Karai and Doctor Chaplin. Leo took the proverbial stage and nodded towards Chaplin who hurriedly joined him, casting an anxious look back at Karai as he went.

"Everything we have worked for, for nearly a year now is almost at completion. The virus Doctor Chaplin and his team have engineered has been sweeping the Earth for almost six months now and there are few survivors. Only those who may have sought shelter in bunkers much like this will have likely survived." Leonardo smiled, seemingly at peace and turning Mikey's stomach at the sight. Mikey was glad he hadn't eaten yet today.

"Doctor Chaplin assures me that within the next few days, it will be safe for you all to venture back into the world. You will finally be free to come and go but I do highly suggest we stay in the nearby area as we will all depend on each other for mutual survival in this brave new world where no one will be an outcast. "

Mikey numbly looked around, beginning to recognise a few faces within the crowd; Angel, Sydney, some of their formerly homeless friends from their favourite junk yard. He swallowed, tuning the rest of Leo's sickening speech out and completely ignoring what Chaplin had to say when he spoke. The next thing he knew, people were drifting out, though Angel wandered their way, concern and relief on her face at seeing friends.

And then Leo was standing in front of them.

"Bad enough you killed the whole damned world, Leonardo but what about April and Casey, huh?" Raph snarled furiously, incensed at the sight of Leo calmly standing there. "What you've done, you killed our best friends, _our family_!"

Leo shook his head sadly, "They were supposed to be safe... I took them early on, not just to keep the three of you in line but also to make sure I saved them too," he finished quietly.

"An' yet you still went ahead and killed them!" Raph spat. "Just like you did Master Splinter! He'd be sickened by what you've become!"

"I didn't kill them!" Leo insisted in denial.

"Yeah?" Raph began belligerently, stepping forward ready to punch Leonardo in the face but Donnie held him back.

"Who was it that arranged all this? Planned it? Who released such an evil?" Donnie asked. His voice sounded mild but Mikey knew better and he could see that so did Leo.

"I did."

"And yet you claim not to have _murdered_ our _friends_?"

Leonardo's expression went horribly cold, "That one is not on me." He turned away, "You can all thank Michelangelo for that."

Mikey gasped, not believing what he was hearing, "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Who was it that got the Silver Sentry to 'rescue' them? They were _safe,_ " Leonardo hissed, "and I would have eventually brought your other friend in when we were ready but no. Now they are dead and that, little brother, is on you."

Mikey stood there in shock, the room, the people and everything around him felt like it was fast receding into the distance, leaving him by himself and completely alone; his hearing sounded as though he was deep underwater.

"I warned you that there would be consequences for your insubordination. Now you will have to live with them for the rest of your life."

-:-

A little over a week later, after Doctor Chaplin had confirmed the air was safe for the remaining population, Leonardo opened the door of the underground bunker and let everyone walk free.

Raphael walked into Michelangelo's room and sat down next to Mikey, subdued.

"Where were you?" Donatello asked calmly.

"Just sayin' a final goodbye to our dear, psycho brother," Raph responded, refusing to look at anyone as he spoke.

Donnie was silent as he gently continued removing the GPS monitors cum punishment devices from their ankles. Raph had made it quite clear to Leo after that meeting that they had to be removed and that if Leo ever came near any one of them again after they were free, he'd never live to see the light of day again.

As Donnie worked, Raph kept one arm comfortingly around Mikey. Donnie's eyes flicked up periodically, playing across Mikey's unresponsive features. On one such moment, Raph met Donnie's gaze, clearly showing his own worry. Since the moment Leo had laid the blame on Mikey, Mikey had withdrawn into himself and hadn't spoken even once. He just wordlessly let himself be led around by the only two he seemed to trust or even let near him any more.

Once Donnie finished, he and Raph stood, pulling the unresisting Michelangelo to his feet and led him outside to the surface and the shining sun.

The three brothers stared out into the open warmth, into the new, now empty world awaiting them. Finally, Mikey pulled his hands away from Raph and Donnie and stepped outside. He stretched out his arms slowly, soaking up the sun and twirled around slowly. When he faced them, his smile was broad but his eyes were empty, devoid of emotion.

Mikey canted his head, eyes flickering between Donnie and Raph. "Which way is home?"

Owari.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone that has commented, faved, followed or read this, especially the person that said I was insane and needed a straightjacket XD Seriously, that review made my week, was telling people at work and friends online for days! XD. This kind of story is very different from what I normally write. I honestly do believe however, that a Leo without morals would be a terrifying person! :-P I do have an idea for another Madness story and hope to get a chance to work on it in the near future but I promise, it won't be as... harsh as this one as it has a very different premise.


End file.
